


What's Reality,Anyway?

by WarriorOmen



Category: Casino Royale - Fandom, En Kort En Lang, Hannibal (TV), Jagten, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Also this completely ignores canon timelines, But it's also fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I have absolutely no freaking clue what I'm doing, I liked the prompt so I filled it, I'm sorry for the shitty title, It's fun?, Prompt Fill, The most random thing ever, This is supposed to be cracky but it got kinda serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will starts to suspect that Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper. As soon as he comes to this realization,he finds himself in a series of alternate realities. But in all of these realities, there's an awful lot of men who look like Hannibal.. (prompt fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Reality,Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from Hannibal kink. I apologize in advance if it's nothing like the author wanted, the prompt is as follows:
> 
> Any/Any, Will wakes up in an alternate universe  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2013-06-14 11:53 pm (UTC)(link)   
> Either after Hannibal is caught or just as Will begins to suspect him, Will finds himself transported into the universe of one of Mads's other movies where he has to deal with a Hannibal look-alike who is neither Hannibal, nor the Chesapeake Ripper. 
> 
> Maybe Will runs into Galahad and is seriously freaked out that he has an ancient doppleganger. Maybe he finds himself meeting Jacob & Jorgen his new neighbors. Maybe Lucas is really, really pissed off that no matter where he goes people are going to accuse him of being some sort of monster. Short, long, serious, or cracky, go wild.
> 
> So that's the prompt. I decided to fill it. I kind of veered of track and stuck poor Will in not one,but four realities. Again,sorry if it's not what you wanted.
> 
> I could write another?
> 
> Apologies for the bad editing.

The first thing Will becomes aware of when his eyes open again,is that his head is KILLING him.

The second thing he becomes aware of,is that it's incredibly dark, mostly because his personal space was being casually invaded by another looming over him and muttering things in a concerned tone that instantly had Will worried.

The third thing he became aware of, was that the person looming over him was Hannibal,and suddenly, he felt every suspicion come roaring back to him,and he scrambled to try and get to his feet, sputtering. Eyes barely clear. 

“You!” Hannibal blinked at him curiously. 'You..you're...you're” the words seemed stuck in his throat,finally rising.

“You're a murderer” 

Hannibal blinked,again. Staring at him blankly. “Murderer?” He asked, looking slightly horrified. Will nodded. Hannibal looked..different. He was dressed quite casually,his hair a dark brown and he appeared...younger. Like a Hannibal Junior.

“Sir I..I hit you on the head..and I am..very very sorry but I do not think that it con- constitutes as murder' Hannibal Junior replied, shakily.

Will frowned. His accent was heavier,and he noticeably stumbled on the words. “No..no..I know you are! You murdered Cassie Boyle, Marissa, you killed them!”

Hannibal Junior shook his head rapidly,muttering in a language Will suddenly couldn't understand. “What?”

“I'm telling you,I'm not a murderer, Mr American. I'm an architect! I build things I don't kill people! I don't know who those girls are!”

Will opened his mouth to reply,but he was cut off by another voice calling out,slightly worried sounding. 

“Jacob?”

“Yacob????” Thought Will. The hell was this guy talking about? What kind of name was Yacob?

To Will's surprise,Hannibal Junior responded readily-though he was still flustered,and as he rose to his feet he started spewing to the bald man that had approached, shaking his head and looking from side to side.

It was so oddly endearing,reminding Will of one of his dogs getting a scolding that he momentarily forgot that the man before him was a high class serial killer.

Baldy just put his hand on Hannibal Junior's shoulder, turning and offering Will a hand up. 'I notice you don't speak Danish?” Will blinked at him,but Bald one didn't give him a chance to reply. 'Forgive my husband, he's uh..a bit...un balanced. He turned a corner and hit you pretty hard. I assure you he's no killer-quite un capable of it. And that he meant no harm”  
Will blinked,again. 

Husband.

What.

It was like his mind died, looking between Hannibal Junior and the Bald One. Eyes honing in on the sudden flash of gold.

What. The. Fuck.

It took Will an obscenely long time to find his voice again.

“Right..so..you seem to think that..my doctor..is your husband..and that his name is Yacob?”

Baldy looked at him like he wasn't sure if Will was crazy or not.

Well. He wasn't the first to think THAT.

Hannibal Junior,meanwhile, seemed to be incredibly distracted by something moving on the ground. Will felt his heart tug a bit. Whoever this man was, he lacked all of Hannibal's finesse , his class..basically everything that made Hannibal what he was.

No. Face alone. This man absolutely was not Hannibal. Not by a long shot.

Will found himself flustered again. 

“I..I'm sorry. I must've just kind of..lost myself for a minute there..I uh..I'm Will and I guess I don't know where I am”

Baldy,apparently taking pity on him for being so weird,smiled at him kindly. 

“It is of no worry. Though I've never seen a tourist wake up here and forget where they are. I didn't think Jacob hit you so hard”

Hannibal Junior, erm, Jacob flushed and made to approach Will once again. 'I uh..I mustn't have been looking where I was going. Perhaps we can make it up too you? Coffee?” 

The Bald one appeared to think this was a splendid idea. 'Yes yes coffee! That's a wonderful idea, and hell I've been rude, I'm Jørgen”

Yurgen. What an odd name. Will cleared his throat, now flustered himself. 'Of course! Coffee,uh..if you insist, of course! I'm Will”

Jørgen shook his hand with a strong grip. “Pleasure to meet you Will,American yes?” Will nodded. “Well Denmark's pretty small, but I think you'll like the coffee,follow us?”

Will nodded,attempting (and failing miserably) to not stare at their hands. He couldn't help it. They were kind of adorable.  
Besides,there was another thought plaguing his already ill mind.

How the hell had he gone from Hannibal's office to fucking Denmark?

 

The coffee shop,was actually quite nice. He found himself staring more and more at Hannibal Junior, barely noticing that Jørgen had taken a keen notice of it and was all but sitting on Jacob,at this point.

Hannibal Junior, apparently the most oblivious man on the planet,barely noticed his scrutiny,asking him all kinds of questions about American and helping Will to order coffee and a muffin. 

By the time the coffee came,Will had decided that Jacob was some long lost,clumsy cousin of Hannibal and that Jørgen was going to eat him alive if he kept staring.

“I'm sorry' He blurted, barely noticing that Jacob snapped his head up so fast at the outburst that he nearly fell from his chair. 'This is just..it's like you're some kind of doppelganger.” Will stared at his coffee, wringing his hands under the table.

It was a nice table. The cloth was a covering of bright sunflowers. The coffee rich and dark.

So much coffee. The coffee was swirling in front of his eyes. Getting bigger and bigger. It started to spill from the cup. Covering the sunflower cloth,down the table. It surrounded Will, covering him from head to toe. 

He was drowning in the coffee. He could hear Jacob calling his name,but he couldn't respond. There was nothing but the sea of murky darkness.

~~

Will opened his eyes.

It was raining. No. Pouring. Absolutely pouring. A torrential sheet covering him, grey sky moody as it spilled.

He jerked,looking around. The coffee shop had vanished. He seemed to be alone,standing on the pavement just in front of a house. A smallish house with boarded up windows and far too many locks on the door.

What.

“If you're going to defile the house,you should have brought eggs,or rocks” Will spun,sputtering and nearly slipping in the mud.

Hannibal. Definitely Hannibal. About the right age,right hair colour and a stiff posture.

'Murderer!' Will spat,approaching him. Not that he was armed, or could even subdue him in a fight. 

Too his surprise,the man just sighed, looking at the ground with the most mournful,defeated expression Will had ever seen.

“That's a new one. But I'll be sure to add it to the list,yeah?” He asked, accent heavy and voice rough.

“What?” Will blinked, surprised.

The man chuckled,but there was no humour in it. It sounded painful Like he had to force it out. 

“The list. I've been called every name under the sun by every paper in Denmark. But I haven't heard murderer yet, American. But hey, why not? It's something derogatory , so I guess it makes sense”

Will frowned. This wasn't right. Hannibal was serene, peaceful even in his angry moments. Proud and regal.

This man sounded like the world had shoved him into gutters and stepped on him. Over and over. Until his soul had broken into shards.

“I...' Will slumped,again. 

Not Hannibal. A senior looking version of Hannibal,but not Hannibal. It couldn't be. The man before him was too sad, to depressing.

“What is your name?” he asked,feeling guilty yet again. Why were there so many Hannibal's anyway?

Hannibal Senior studied Will for a moment,as if deciding whether or not he should trust him,before he finally sighed.

'Lucas”

Will nodded,throat constricting. “And..why uhm..” he shrugged. 'You look..decent enough,why does everyone hate you?” Of course,Will knew that even the most deadly of men could appear decent. (Men like Hannibal Lecter)

A snort brought Will back to the present, a rolled up newspaper being tossed at his head.

It was as if both of them had forgotten the rain.

“That's why”

Will frowned,unrolled the paper. Being a quick reader,it only took him a few moments to get the story into his head before the rain smudged the words.

“Is it true...?” he finally asked, watching Hannibal Senior closely.

“No. It's not. Not that anyone is going to believe it. They believe the child, and who can blame them? Who is going to call a child-a scared misguided child out for lying?” 

Will felt his chest constrict again. It was true. Who would?

Lucas sighed again,staring at his hands. At length, he looked back to Will. “Might as well come in. Unless you want to shoot me?”

Will shook his head,following Lucas into his triple secured house. 'Not at all..I..mistook you for another”

Hannibal Senior/Lucas appeared to accept that, holding the door open for him. “Sorry for the mess, I don't usually have the heart to clean”

Having the heart to clean was an understatement. There was precious little furniture. Barely any food, and a dog that instantly nudged at Will's feet. 

“I..think there's a chair somewhere. I can't get a job,so I try to sell stuff to make money, I think that maybe we could..' 

“I don't mind standing' Will reassured him, giving the dog a few scratches behind the ears. “Do you have anything to drink?”

Lucas grinned, though it appeared painful for him to do so. “Sure. Just the two bottles though,they might be kind of dusty..'

Lucas. It turned out. Was an incredibly loud and hilarious drunk. 

Not that Will was doing much better, of course.

“So so then then Jack shouts; “USE THE LADIES ROOM' as loudly as he can, I thought the poor Agent was going to have a heart attack. Will snorted, nearly spilling the whiskey while Lucas roared out a laugh and slapped on the table.

'That poor bugger. All because he couldn't wait twenty seconds?” Will shook his head, running a hand through his hair. 'No no not Jack Jack is..like a giant..bear' he hiccuped.

“A fucking bear, the fuck? Does he collect berries to and rip out the hearts of miscreants?” Lucas asked,coughing half way through and giving his precious dog a little pet with a semi shaky hand. 

Will snorted, leaning back in his chair. 'Ohhh I wouldn't say that. Good guy but..heh..bit of a stick up his ass, ya know?”

Lucas grinned, and it made Will happy to see. Since it seemed Lucas was the saddest person Will had ever met. 

And to think,he thought he had issues.

'Sticks..yeah..met more than one person like that in my life.' Lucas shook his head,refilling Will's glass. 

“I forgot what laughing felt like..damned American, more?”

Will chuckled,shaking his head and raising his glass. “Sure. More sounds good' Maybe it was the alcohol,or maybe it was the euphoria brought on by the alcohol. Whatever it was, there was suddenly too much of it. Light amber liquid gushing around him. Flowing from the crystal, over Lucas' hand, his own hands. A tidal wave. Gold everywhere, surrounding him and encasing him in it.

~~

So. Much. Gold. 

What?

But yes, gold. Gold was all around him. The tables had golden centre pieces, the walls had golden fixtures. There was just gold from top to bottom. Not exactly covering him per say but involved in every part of the elaborate room. 

Wait.

There was a table, a couch,paintings. A bathroom..and a bed. A huge king sized bed. Will felt himself beginning to panic.

A hotel. It was a fucking hotel room

The door knob turned and Will bolted, charging into the room and rolling himself under the bed. Thank god it was high enough off the ground. Barely making it as the door opened all the way and a single set of footsteps was heard.

Loud. Definitive. Male for sure.

Great. Just fucking great.

A voice filled the room next and Will felt everything turn over, the accent rich and familiar in Will's ears. 

Hannibal seemed to be talking on a cellphone,but Will couldn't discern any of the names that he said or what half of the conversation was about. Feeling a cough coming on from his traitorous body,he swallowed it roughly,biting the back of his hand until he drew blood.

Blood. Shit! Blood had a scent. Will licked it clean as fast as he could. Swallow,lick,swallow,lick. Something he hoped would be a life saving pattern. 

Of course,such hope was futile,and there was suddenly something very cold,metallic and familiar pushing against his ankle.

“Out you get little mouse' Will shivered and decided on the best course of action. Which, at the moment, would be to behave.

Taking a deep breath and trying to visualize Hannibal's weak spots in his head, Will rolled himself out from under the bed,rising slowly to his feet with his hands above his head, turning to look at....

A man who absolutely was NOT Hannibal. Unless Hannibal got into some horrible accident that mauled his eye in the space of time Will had last left him.

Yet, they were incredibly similar. Arrogant posture, dominant,in control. No this man was not the clumsy Jacob or the sad Lucas. This man was dangerous as they came and very,very pissed off.  
Terrific.

Will looked left, right,and straight ahead,staring at the gun.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Creepy Eyed Hannibal appeared to be waiting for something. Will, unsure of what to do, finally asked,

'Uh...wrong room?”

Evidently,it was the wrong thing to say, because before Will had blinked the man had leapt across the bed, grabbing both of Will's wrist in one deceptively strong hand and forced him to his knees, head pillowing against the duvet.

'You don't say. Or is it the right room after all?” Christ he even spoke the same way as Hannibal. Or rather, as a seriously crazy Hannibal might.

'Nope. Pretty sure it's the wrong room man. I...thought you looked like someone I knew. My error of course. But,say,tell me..are you a murderer?”

That actually seemed to catch Creepy Eyed Hannibal off guard. But not in shock, more in annoyance

'Did you win the Captain Obvious award in school boy?”

Apparently he did. Will mentally calculated the best way to get out of this hold. Will felt himself starting to laugh,which told him that he might actually be insane after all.

'Well hey,everyone's got to aim for something..right?”

Creepy Eyed Hannibal snarled, pushing Will further down on the bed, running the gun down Will's right side. Will had the distinct feeling that he was about to be searched,and he craned his neck up as best as he could.

'I didn't take anything. I don't have magic hands that suddenly come apart at the wrist and extend from side to side, I promise you,I was under the bed the whole time I'm unarmed and-”

“Shut the fuck up already” Creepy Eyed Hannibal sneered, running the gun under Will's shirt,poking along the waist band of his khakis.

Will nodded, letting his face meet gold fabric once more, forcing himself not to shiver from the cold,cold metal pushing against his waist and hip. “Sure absolutely,but you know,I think you might want to consider surgery, that eye can't be healthy. Was it bleeding? I'm pretty sure I saw it bleeding,you might want to get it looked into and-”

A jolt,like something hit his head really hard rendered him silent, immobile and completely engulfed. 

~~

When Will opened his eyes again, the only thing he noticed was that he was lying on something cold and hard. Rock dug into his sides and his back in the most uncomfortable of ways and it was incredibly grey from all around.

Moving air forced him to awareness. The ground appeared to be vibrating beneath him, trembling and..were those..hooves?

Noise filled Will's ears and he tucked his body into itself, barely managing to roll himself to safety as a stampede of horses rushed past him. The ground became disturbed where he'd been laying momentarily.

It seemed to happen all at once. Dirt got kicked up and he brought his hands to his head to prevent getting a concussion from the flying debris. By the time the movement had ceased, there was a man standing over him,shouting for another man to halt and dismount.

'Hey..hey can you hear me?” he asked. Will took a moment to contemplate the voice. Young sounding,but deep enough to signal manhood. Accented. English. Probably British.

'Yes' Will groaned, rolling himself gently onto his back, keeping his eyes closed. Not that it was sunny. It just felt better to have his eyes shut. Both hands over his face.

“Did any of the horses get you?” the voice asked. Will shook his head,finally lowering his arms and gingerly opening his eyes. 

The second his eyes greeted the world again,he wished that they had stayed shut. He saw the man above him turn pale and at abnormally fast rate, backing away slowly with a mixture of shock and confusion written across his face.

Will couldn't have looked much better. He was looking in a mirror.

A..strange,living mirror. But a mirror.

Another voice,cut through the sudden silence of the two men. Accented as well,but in a far more familiar way and Will felt himself panicking all over again.

Hannibal. Again. Of course.

'Galahad! What's taking you? We don't have time to lollygag here!' Hannibal called out, approaching “Galahad” on horse back and frowning when he came up behind him. 'Who the hell..' he paused,apparently unable to finish the sentence.

Will blinked.

Galahad blinked.

Mangy Hannibal sighed, looking up to the sky.

'I know for a fact that I am sober and not dreaming' He announced to apparently nobody. Maybe himself.

Galahad appeared to find his voice and his courage again at all once. Backing away from Will and remounting his horse, looking to Mangy Hannibal as if he expected him to suddenly take care of it.

'Demon?' he suggested, giving a meaningful look to Mangy Hannibal's sword that Will didn't like at all.

Mangy Hannibal appeared to consider it, looking between Will and Galahad and unsheathing his sword. Will jumped to his feet and made to scramble away from the blade, feeling the point hit his chest before he barely had a chance to blink.

Christ. He moved fast. Mangy Hannibal was out of his horse and standing in front of Will in what seemed to be a matter of seconds, sword far to close to Will's heart for his liking.

“I am not a demon' Will protested, making to stand. 'I..uh..I got lost..”

'Why do you look like him? What game do you play?” Mangy Hannibal rumbled, keeping Will firmly in place with his sword.

“Uh...coincidence?” Will suggested, glancing back up to his mirror. Galahad visibly shied away from the glance. Looking away after only a moment. Clearly uncomfortable.

Definitely familiar. Will swallowed slightly.

“I don't believe in such things' Will sighed. Of course he didn't. 

'Well..say..do you believe in this?” Will asked, swerving away from the blade,turning and taking off on a run down the grassy slope,down the hill and into the mud.

He was running into a forest,he could hear shouting behind him. Two horses. Mirror and Mangy Hannibal were close behind. Will ran faster and faster.

Evidently, not fast enough. Something whizzed through the air,pinning him to the ground as pain exploded in his shoulder. Groaning, Will turned his head to glance upon it.

An arrow. A fucking ARROW.

Will groaned and let his head find the dirt once more, feeling a shadow over come him before he looked back up into the young, somewhat distraught face of his mirror.

“If you don't move, I'll tell Tristan I killed you' He muttered, the words coming out a rush. Clearly, his mirror image wasn't too fond of his place in life.

“Deal” Will groaned, feeling darkness over come him once more.

~~

“Will?”

Will groaned, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, jerking away from the hand on his shoulder. 

The weight was removed right away, and Will forced himself to come back to his senses, looking up into the face of..

Hannibal.

The REAL Hannibal. All snazzy suit, polished demeanor, classy office. Back. He was back. Will sprang to his feet, pointing a shaky finger at Hannibal accusingly.

“You! It's..it's really you? Not some clumsy gay depressed ex-teacher bleeding eyed killing tattoo'd braided hair fake you?” he sputtered,voice awkwardly high.

For the first time since Will had come to know him, Hannibal looked confused and unsure of himself.

'I assure you that it is just me Will. You must've lost time again. Or you were dreaming. Do you remember why you came here?”

Will blinked. He'd come to Hannibal for a reason. Some important reason. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember it. His thoughts were hazy.

'No..' he admitted,staring at his shoes and yawning. “I...sorry. I'll sleep on it..see if I remember in the morning”

Hannibal smiled,putting a comforting hand on Will's shoulder and showing him out. 'I'm sure it'll come back to you with a decent rest. Your mind might be at peace tonight”

Will nodded a little and gave Hannibal a half wave, making his way out of the office too his car.

Hannibal waited until he couldn't see the headlights before turning back into his office, shutting the door behind himself and approaching his desk, lifting up the teapot and opening it's lid, peering at the mushrooms and the hint of sedative inside.

He smirked.

Will wouldn't be suspicious again. Not any time soon.

For now, he was safe once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully it's not too..strange.


End file.
